Gopal Kumar/Gallery/Screenshots
''BoBoiBoy Season 1 GopalTerbaik.jpg Maxresdefault (5).jpg maxresdefault (4).jpg maxresdefault (101).jpg 599878_450622228293013_340466625_n.jpg Menganga 1.JPG Gopal's Band.png gopal season 1-1.jpg Gopal afected.png Gopal with his powers.png Gopal Yeah!.png "How about? Already remember?".png BoBoiBoy and Gopal.png bfmdgodjgdrijg.jpg Gopal with glasses.JPG Gopal Dancing.JPG 170px-Vlcsnap-2012-08-03-17h33m45s152.png|Gopal hugging BoBoiBoy Season 2 Gopal in class alone.png Gopal studying.png "Yaya! Ying! Good morning!".png Gopal fainted.png 180px-Gopal with UFS.png "Boboiboy!".png Gopal gasp.png Gopal want to laugh.png "No feelings to people.".png Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying & Gopal relaxing.png Gopal suka sangat.png "Chocolate shaped head of this boboiboy.".png "Make this up for you.".png "What it is?".png Gopal closing the window.png "Why you close all the window?".png "3 months ago...".png Gopal eating lollipop.png Gopal walking.png Gopal walking 2.png Gopal fearing.png Gopal fearing 2.png Gopal sweaty.png "Hey, please don't playing!".png Gopal running.png Boboiboy & Iwan listening ghosts story from Gopal.png "How much bigger?".png "Much bigger...".png 180px-Red_Eyes!.png|Gopal: Red Eyes! "So where the another way?".png "Ha!".png "Remember that, Boboiboy.".png Gopal want to sit.png "Have you prepared school work?".png "Done.".png "Remember that, Boboiboy." 2.png Gopal in camera.png Happy Gopal.png BoBoiBoy Gopal Iwan.png Hi Gopal.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h17m00s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h28m15s219.png vlcsnap-2013-07-25-10h17m29s162.png images (3).jpg 542554_452640901424479_800543548_n.jpg Gopal with boboiboy.jpg 250px-Gopal fikir makanan.png BBB and Gopal inside the Haunted House.png BBB and Gopal crying.png Emotional Gopal and Ying.png Gopal Season 2.png Season 3 "That's..." -Gopal.png "Study hard.".png Gopal and papa zola.jpg Ying, Yaya & Gopal shocked.png Papa Zola,Gopal,ying a yaya .jpg Iwan & Gopal shocked.png Iwan & Gopal white eye.png "Really great my power.".png "But..." -Yaya.png "Why do Gopal like to swap into food only?".png Papa Zola & Gopal fainted.png "Wow! That's right.".png Gopal nangis.png "Quick, quick.".png Gopal & Ying prepare to hit Ejo Jo.png Yaya, Gopal & Ying start bullying Ejo Jo.png Ejo Jo is defeated-18.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-15.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-13.jpg Ejo Jo is defeated-12.jpg Creation of Earth Dragon-20.jpg Team_BuBaDiBaKo,_bergerak!.png Capture ep 5.PNG FB_IMG_14764883997438482.jpg Ying, Yaya Gopal.jpg 14322395 1648148455496283 3978457966247373690 n.jpg Sudah Terlambat.JPG FB_IMG_14776078592998630.jpg FB IMG 14764886246466464.jpg FB_IMG_14768015863475976.jpg FB IMG 14764896145693863.jpg FB IMG 14764886508879506.jpg FB IMG 14768015209198719.jpg FB IMG 14768016958962279.jpg FB IMG 14768012530569414.jpg FB IMG 14764888241123542.jpg FB IMG 14765152018927504.jpg FB_IMG_14764883780332780.jpg FB_IMG_14768017088832382.jpg FB IMG 14765152579952461.jpg Yaya Ying Gopal Marah.png FB_IMG_14764887319554916.jpg Bingung.JPG FB IMG 14768021032540970.jpg What Yaya Says ジュルエペット-3.jpg Gopal in stylish version .jpg BoBoiBoy dan Gopal KFH.png Gambar Boboiboy-29.png Gambar Boboiboy-12.png Gambar Boboiboy-10.png Gambar Boboiboy-3.png Gambar Boboiboy-1.png Gambar Boboiboy-6.png Gambar Boboiboy-15.png Gambar Boboiboy-21.png|Got bite from a mosquito Gambar Boboiboy-22.png Tsdf-38.jpg Tsdf-33.jpg Tsdf-32.jpg Tsdf-29.jpg Tsdf-25.jpg Tsdf-20.jpg Tsdf-17.jpg Tsdf-16.jpg Tsdf-13.jpg Tsdf-12.jpg Tsdf-9.jpg Tsdf-4.jpg BoBoiBoy: The Movie Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_14.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_29.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_23.png Cikgu_ni.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_45.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_46.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_47.png Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_56.png Shadow binds.PNG Boboiboy_The_Movie_-_63.png FB IMG 14768014703902161.jpg FB IMG 14768759364631729.jpg FB IMG 14768759534989250.jpg FB IMG 14768759310535484.jpg FB IMG 14768759417138069.jpg FB IMG 14768759131273466.jpg FB IMG 14768758943019759.jpg FB IMG 14768758881603514.jpg BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' BBB Galaxy 1.png Gopal-Galaxy1.png Boboiboy looking the kid playing soccer.png Gopal-Galaxy2.png Gopal-Galaxy3.png Gopal-Galaxy4.png Gopal-Galaxy5.png BBB Galaxy 7.png Gopal-Galaxy6.png Gopal-Galaxy7.png Gopal-Galaxy8.png Hair-mistake.png Gopal-Galaxy9.png Gopal-Galaxy10.png Gopal-Galaxy11.png Gopal-Galaxy12.png BBB Galaxy 8.png BBB Galaxy 9.png BBB Galaxy 10.png BBB Galaxy 11.png BBB Galaxy 12.png BBB Galaxy 13.png BBB Galaxy 22.png BBB Galaxy 23.png BBB Galaxy 24.png BBB_Galaxy_25.png BBB Galaxy 26.png BBB Galaxy 27.png BBB Galaxy 28.png BBB Galaxy 31.png ep 1-9.PNG ep 1-11.PNG|Gopal is almost crashed by Cici Ko's spaceship. Ep 1-18.PNG Ep 1-19.PNG Ep 1-30.PNG Ep 1-31.PNG Ep 1-33.PNG Ep 1-37.PNG|TAPOPS?! Ep 1-46.PNG Ep 1-57.PNG Ep 1-62.PNG ep 1-66.PNG ep 1-67.PNG ep 1-68.PNG Ep 1-64.PNG ep 1-69.PNG ep 1-41.PNG Ying, Yaya, Gopal & Boboiboy get ready.png "Easy A?".png "Very hard?!".png Ying, Yaya, Gopal & Boboiboy.png Yaya, boboiboy and gopal.jpeg During. Focus test.jpeg Boboiboy's gang.jpeg BBBG screencap.jpeg BBBG Ep.10 screencap: Gopal, Boboiboy and Fang.jpeg gopal and boboiboy during lunch break.jpeg boboiboy and gopal.jpeg boboiboy and gopal 2.jpeg Boboiboy's gang 2.jpeg Ice screenshot 20170616-151129.png "Sleeping Boboiboy...".png "You look at my face.".png "Am I care?".png Boboiboy giving advice to Gopal.png "Commander?!".png "Bring Ochobot with you!".png "Roger that, commander...".png Gopal, Boboiboy & Ochobot walking.png "Why would the Commander need us at this hour?".png "How should I know.".png Gopal, Boboiboy, Ochobot, Yaya & Ying astonished.png "Why are all the spaceships being prepared?".png "...from Captain Kaizo!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Tarung.png "Huh?! Attacked by space pirates?!".png Gopal, Ying, Ochobot, Yaya & Boboiboy listening to Koko Ci.png "So what are we waiting for? Let's head to that station!".png "Hmm... I don't think we're going to Sunnova Station.".png "...To investigate claims that those space pirates have a dangerous Power Sphera!".png Theteam.png Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries